


His

by Kira_K



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, but I didn't intend as such, can be read as onesided slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid thinks about the phrase 'His American'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

‘His American’ Doctor Treves said and Reid took a moment to collect himself even as Drake, helpful as ever, plucked the cigarette out of Jackson’s mouth. 

Afterwards, he turned the phrase over in his mind until he decided to like it. Reid collected people (friends and enemies alike). He didn’t mind owning another brilliant one, even if he was slightly crooked. Ever since he had learnt of Jackson’s true name Reid felt uncomfortable calling out the false one. He said ‘Doctor’ and ‘Captain’; for these validity did not change by assuming them under an alias. He couldn’t use Matthew Judge. That man was dead and too dangerous to revive. 

When he first called Jackson ‘his’ it was without the slightest hesitation. It felt good. 

Then Susan (Ms Swift, Mrs Judge, Mrs Jackson) dropped the bombshell about Jackson’s plans to leave. It was one of the world’s cruelest cold shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 spoils us. And I loved how Reid just went with the flow and called Jackson "His American".  
> Kudos make my day. Comments are loved. <3


End file.
